


Additions to My Family

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Family, Love, Newborn, Romance, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esmes perspective of how her family became complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Additions to My Family

“Darling.” 

I look up, and can feel the tension in my body unwind, the desire drift away, uncoiling from my mind without any fight as I stare up at my knight. 

“Carlisle,” I breathe out, voice hoarse. 

“You’re doing so well, love,” he says, sitting beside me and kissing my cheek. He brushes away loose strands of hair from my face and looks at me. His patience is always so unwavering when it come to those he cares about. 

“Esme, love, you need to be patient with yourself. You’re doing so well with how young you are,” he said, wrapping his arm around me. 

“I should be better. It’s like I have no control at all,” I said.

“You’re doing much better than Edward ever did. You are in more control of your mind than you think. When was the last time you fed?” Carlisle asked, his hand a reassuring weight on my back. 

“Four days,” I answered. 

“Come, lets rectify that. You should be feeding every two days. Let’s not temp your control,” Carlisle said, standing up and holding his hand out for me to take. 

“Yes, alright,” I replied, taking his offered hand and standing up. My satin dress flutters around my legs, and I know that if I were human that it would give me gooseflesh, but instead my skin can feel just how soft and silky the material is. 

The dress was a present from Carlisle, as we have been married for six months, and it’s been nine since my transformation. The man I was pleased to call my husband spoiled me with lavish gifts, yet they were always thoughtful as his heart was pure and kind. 

For him to remember me admiring a dress in a window when we were out on the town weeks ago and return to purchase it for me was one of the ways he showed how much he valued me as his wife. It was so unlike the treatment I received from my past husband. Carlisle only ever graced me with gentle words, soft touches, and adoring looks. He was my cough drop for a persisting sore throat, easing the burn of past abuse that was still too easy to remember. 

With his tenderness, patience, and genuine love, he had mended my vulnerable heart into one that was secure and sure in the relationship I had now with him. He helped with the constant thirst though, reminding me of who I am, grounding me from doing something that I would regret. His voice alone made the desire fade away and for me to remember who I am and what I would never do when in the right mind. 

I found myself in the kitchen with a mug of thick, red liquid. The desire that seemed to be unquenchable raised back angrily at being ignored, _dismissed_ , and I eagerly drank from the mug. With each drink it soothed my throat, like cough syrup does to a sore throat. When the drink was finished, I handed the mug to Carlisle, avoiding eye contact. I know I would face nothing but understanding and compassionate eyes, but my own self-loathing was gripping my mind and soul at the moment. Looking at him would only increase the emotions because even though Carlisle would never judge me and never make a negative remark about my transformation, sometimes I felt as though he thought it and was able to hide it without me ever knowing.

"You look as if you have a lot on your mind," Carlisle said, as he rinsed out the cup with diluted bleach and water. 

"Not much to do but be left to one's own thoughts," I murmured, crossing my arms over my chest to distance myself from him. 

My ears perked when I heard the soft muffle of a door close. 

Carlisle seemed to notice it, too. "Edward?" 

"Carlisle," he responded, gracing us with his presence as he met us in the kitchen, "Esme." 

I smiled at him, my gorgeous stepson whose heart was closed off and distant from Carlisle and I, refusing to get close to us, too attached. He grimaced, and I smiled apologetically. It was easy to forget he could read other's minds. "Hello, dear," I said. 

"How are you, Esme?" Edward asked. 

Memories flashing in my mind were enough of an answer for him, and I looked away in shame. 

"You're doing remarkably well," Edward commented, a thin smile on his lips, "truly." 

"Edward's right, darling, you should give yourself more credit," Carlisle said.

I looked at Carlisle, his hair color resembling rays of the sun and eyes permeating with warmth and kindness. He was an angel, my angel, and he was far too perfect. Although he was frozen in time, there was a wisdom unmatched in Carlisles intelligent eyes and he carried himself as such. 

"Thank you," I murmured to both of them, humbling myself and letting them comfort me. 

Months would pass and I would control my thirst and venture into the public confidently once more. Carlisle took me out and although I felt remarkably self-conscious being next to my very attractive husband, his eyes were always on me, looking at me with such fondness and love. Carlisle also had the audacity to believe that eyes were on me, and although vampire-me was a bit enhanced than my human self, I was not dumb enough to think anyone could match Carlisle's beauty. 

That was until Carlisle turned Rosalie Hale. As a human, the young woman was stunning. The three days of her transformation awed us 'll as the venom literally made Rosalie flawless. Her beauty went unmatched, and the young woman knew it. Her vanity turned off Edward from pursuing any romantic relationship, but they did get along amicably for the most part. Rosalie even showed herself that she had a loving and kind heart although protected to keep herself from looking vulnerable to others, even her new adoptive family. 

Emmett was a needed addition when Rosalie brought him home with her. His boyish, dimpled smile put anyone at ease. He went out and wrestled and play fought with Edward and Carlisle, and when they returned home they looked younger and more relaxed. Emmett was a perfect companion for Rosalie. He loved her deeply and treated her like a princess. Rosalie softened considerably when Emmett was around and it was a newly welcomed side to their adopted daughter. Emmett was good for me too, as he helped with making our house a home and always had a smile and a willingness to help out selflessly. The boy was remarkably humble and selfless, and its what helped him fight the desire to feed on humans. With Emmett around, their home never lacked warmth. 

It took some years later for their family to expand once more. A couple showed up at their door, and Carlisle answered it. A cheerful and meolidc voice echoed into the house as the female explained who they were and how they knew about them. Carlisle invited them in and introduced them to me. 

"Esme, love, this is Alice and Jasper. Alice has the ability to see the future, and saw us and learned about our life style. They're both on the same diet and they wish to join our family," Carlisle explained. 

I took one look at the young woman with pixie hair cut and bright, intuitive eyes and knew I would never be able to say no to this girl. 

I smiled at her, "The more the merrier."

Her smile in response blinded me, but her companions relief in his eyes warmed my heart. In a few short weeks I would come to love them dearly, knowing our family was just a bit more complete with them there. 

Yet, I would look at my first son, the boy frozen at seventeen and frowned. Forever young and alone. It ached my nonbeating heart and I knew that our family would only truly be complete when he found love, my darling Edward. 

"He'll find her you know, and very soon," Alice said, laying down and resting her head in my lap. I looked down and smiled, running my hands through her soft hair. 

"You're sure?" I asked, concerned. 

"Oh yes, he'll be meeting her very soon," Alice promised, closing her eyes and enjoying the comfort I gave her. We knew about Alices past and I wanted to make sure to be a good mother to her. 

Alice was right. We all came to meet the endearingly awkward human Edward had fallen hopelessly in love with. His sweet Bella. Bella, who couldn't have her mind read by her son. She would soon do anything to protect this fragile human up until the day her granddaughter was born. Belle never tried to impress, but she did. She was made to be Edwards perfect soul made, she was made to be a vampire and be Edwards a hundred percent. I had never seen my son smile so much as he did when Bella and his daughter was near. They had renewed his life. 

My family was finally complete as I watched Renesmee snuggle into Edwards chest as he read to her, while Bella sat beside him, her fingers trailing through her husbands touseld hair. Alice was sat on Jasper lap, quietly listening to Edward read to their niece. Rosalie was scowling at Jacob, but looking fondly at her husband cheering on the football game on the television screen. 

And I was wrapped in a hug from behind by my own husband, watching in pure adoration as we looked at our family, complete and happy form the first time in a long time. 

I felt a peace.


End file.
